


One Piece PETs: Scars

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Physical, Emotional, Psychological, etc., stories about them. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One Piece PETs: Scars Ch. 1**

 

(I do not own One Piece...I wish I did, because that would be sweet~. Eiichiro Oda owns this wonderful series.)

 

 

We all have our scars. Be it physical, emotional, psychological, and, or, mental, etc. Some scars can be beautiful, even sexy, in a way...

 

Others...mostly the kind that cannot be seen...are hideous.

 

One thing is certain, however:

 

_Every scar has a story._

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nico Robin...she has many scars. The kind that cannot be seen on her skin...but she bears scars on her mind and her heart.

 

� As a child, she was treated as a monster by the other children. Her relatives on her mother's side of the family were no better, either. They always told her that she was never meant to do anything good in the world, and that she was better off alone. They treated her cousin as if she were a princess, and they treated her as though she were only a burden...

 

The only real friends she ever had were the archaeologists of Ohara, and a gentle giant ,literally, named Jaguar D. Saul.

 

Life in Ohara didn't seem all that bad, having them by her side...

 

...but then...it happened.

 

The Buster Call.

 

The marines came to Ohara and burned it to the ground. What's worse...that day was the only time that Robin saw her mother. It was also the last time she ever saw any of her friends...

 

...this pain was only the beginning.

 

Robin found herself with a bounty of 79 million...and she was only eight.

 

� For twenty years, she had been running from the World Government. Everywhere she went, people would only pretend to be her friends, when in actuality, they were planning on selling her out to the Marines.

 

She couldn't trust anyone.

 

People would call her a demon, or say that her existence was a sin...all of that was utter nonsense.

 

Even though she has been rescued by Luffy, and joined his crew, she didn't even trust them...at first.

 

She does, now, in spite of all the pain she's been through. However, Robin was not only one who had such scars.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The navigator of the Straw Hats, Nami, has some pretty deep scars, herself.

 

� When she was a child...Fishmen came to her village and took over. The leader, Arlong, killed her adopted mother, Bellemere, and took her entire village hostage. Not only that, but he forced her to become his mapmaker.

 

The two of them made a deal: If Nami could come up with a 100 million Berries, she could buy her village back.

 

� She resorted to stealing from pirates, and had been doing so for eight whole years. During that time, she met someone whom she would later come to love. As well as someone who would set her, and her entire village, free.

 

Sadly, the man she loves bares some scars of his own...not just the physical ones...but, we will get to him, later.

 

� She eventually betrayed him, as well as the ones she had come to know as her new friends, and she had all the money and treasure she needed to buy her home back...but this was not to be.

 

� Arlong sent the Marines to steal all the treasure and money that Nami had collected, for he never intended to honor his agreement with her from the beginning. Enraged that Arlong had betrayed her after she worked so hard, the villagers took a stand and prepared to fight Arlong and his men to the death, despite Nami's best efforts to try and keep them from doing so.

 

� Heartbroken and angered by Arlong's deceit, she repeatedly stabbed herself in the shoulder, out of hatred of her Arlong pirates tattoo, this will eventually leave her with a scar that is now covered up by a tattoo of a tangerine with a pinwheel.

 

� Luckily, Luffy came to stop her. She screamed at him to leave, until she broke down into tears, begging him to help her, which he does. Her newfound friends helped her, as well.

 

After they defeated Arlong, Luffy gave her a pair of boots. She had been in his debt, ever since.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Some scars are the kind that we can easily see, like the ones on your skin.

 

Take Roronoa Zoro, for example.

 

� He bares a long scar from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip. He received it from one of the Seven Warlords, Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk. It was amazing that he was able to survive such a wound.

 

There are also the self-inflicted scars on each of his ankles. It was a desperate attempt at freeing himself in Little Garden.

 

Another scar is the one over his left eye. No one knows how he had obtained it.

 

The first scar he bears tells of his defeat and the shame he felt, but it also tells of his vow never to lose to anyone again.

 

The scars on his ankles tell of how he felt weak for not being able to free Nami and Vivi from Mr. 3's wax wax powers.

 

The remaining scar? Well...it remains a mystery to this day.

 

His other scar, one that cannot be seen, is older than the others. It is the scar he bears...from the loss of a great friend.

 

She is the very reason for his goal to become the World's Best Swordsman.

 

� Her name was Kuina, and she was angry at the fact that women couldn't make good swordsmen, but she and Zoro made a promise to compete and see who got the title of the World's Best Swordsman, first.

 

Sadly...it was not to be.

 

Kuina had suffered a fatal accident when she fell down the stairs.

 

� After her death, he vowed to become the greatest swordsman, in her stead. So far, he's come a long way. Although, he could develop even further.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Some inner scars are so deep, we think that they never fade.

 

Take young Tony Tony Chopper, for example.

 

� He was born with a blue nose, and because of this, he was shunned by his own herd...it became even worse when he ate the Human Human fruit.

 

� The leader drove him out, forcing him to live a life alone, but Chopper figured that maybe, since he couldn't live with the reindeer, he could live with humans instead.

 

He couldn't have been more wrong...

 

The humans on of his island, treated him as though he were a monster, even going so far as to shoot at him.

 

� The only two humans who showed him any real kindness were Dr. Hiruluk & Dr. Kureha, whom he calls "Doctorine". Dr. Hiriluk...was the closest thing that Chopper ever had to a father. He had a dream to make cherry blossoms bloom in his country, in order to save it. He taught Chopper what it means when someone holds up the skull-and-bones flag. Of course, they did fight now and then, but they made up afterwards. Things were starting to go right for the little reindeer.

 

Unfortunately, Dr. Hiruluk met a tragic end...

 

� First of all, he had contracted a fatal illness, and Chopper, believing that he had given a medicine that could cure any illness, accidentally fed him a soup he made...from the poisonous Amiudake Mushroom. Even worse, he witnessed the only father-figure he ever had commit suicide.

 

It was all a trap set up by King Wapol.

 

� Chopper went berserk with rage, ready to strike down the tyrannical king, and his men...that is, until one of Wapol's soldiers, Dalton, stopped him.

 

� He told the little reindeer about how sorry he was that Dr. Hiruluk had passed on, and that if he went up against all of Wapol's men, he would surely lose his life.

 

Chopper was forced to live with Dr. Kureha, who taught him everything she knew about real medicine.

 

� Years later, he meets up with Luffy and the others. They had come to his homeland, seeking help for Nami, who had contracted a fatal, but curable illness.

 

� At first, Luffy and Sanji planned on eating the poor little reindeer. Well, that is, until Luffy became interested in him. He kept asking him, over and over to join his crew, despite Chopper's refusal.

 

� Eventually, he accepts Luffy's offer, after the Straw Hat captain defeated Wapol, and so, Chopper joined Luffy's crew, with or without Dr. Kureha's permission.

 

He has begun to open up to others a bit more than he used to...although, he still cannot express his emotions very well...

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Next is Usopp, whose scars are not as severe as the others mentioned above, yet, still hurt just as much.

 

� Usopp is the son of a great pirate known as Yasopp, who left him and his mother when Usopp was only a boy. Usopp was happy for his father, however, because he had the chance to live the life he wanted.

 

� When the Ferret Man was still a small child, his mother had fallen ill, so, Usopp would come up with this little white lie about pirates coming to the village in the hopes that his mother would recover.

 

� Sadly, she never did. The poor woman had passed on some time after Usopp made all of those white lies, and yet, even after that, Usopp continued with his tall tales.

 

This annoyed the people in his village, though.

 

The only ones who weren't upset by this were his friends: Pepper, Carrot, and Onion...and Kaya.

 

Usopp would tell Kaya the tallest of tales, to cheer her up, and it always seemed to work, for she was rather ill.

 

� Later on, he meets up with Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. At first, he believed they were actually invading his home, so he tried to scare them off with lies.

 

It failed miserably, of course.

 

So, Usopp tried to shoot at them with his slingshot.

 

Didn't work...Luffy had actually said something that made Usopp drop his weapon.

 

"Now that you've drawn your weapon, are you willing to use it? Weapons aren't for threats, they're for actions."

 

He didn't have the guts to use his weapon.

 

� However, his disappointment turned to surprise when he found out that Luffy was a friend of Red-Haired, the very man his father joined up with!

 

� Luffy told him all kinds of stories about his father, and how he always spoke highly of Usopp. This made Usopp very proud of his father.

 

After this, they went to go and visit Kaya. There, they meet her butler, Klahadore, a Black Cat Man.

 

� He refused to let Usopp see Kaya. The Cat Man even went so far as to insult the Ferret Man's father. Usopp slugged him right across the face. He would've done a lot worse, had Kaya not stopped him.

 

Klahadore banned Usopp and the others from the mansion, after that.

 

Eventually, it was revealed that "Klahadore" was in fact Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates.

 

Usopp found this out when he saw one of his men: Jango.

 

He tried to tell his neighbors, but they just thought he was lying again. One of them even shot him!

 

� He tried to warn Kaya, however, she didn't believe him, either. She was furious that Usopp would accuse her butler of being a pirate.

 

Hurt that his own friend wouldn't believe him, he leaves.

 

� Nevertheless, he enlisted the help of Luffy, Nami, and Zoro to ward off the horde of pirates from the village. They all succeed in stopping the Black Cat pirates.

 

As a reward for their heroism, Kaya gave them a new ship: the _Going Merry_.

 

Dismally, this beloved ship is no longer with them, anymore.

 

This has effected the crew in more ways than one...

 

� In fact...the ship herself has suffered scars as well before her end. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was able to make it as far as she did, but her friends understood that she could no longer continue, despite her efforts.

 

They may have a new ship, now, but, Merry will forever be in their hearts. Her spirit shall also live on within the _Thousand Sunny_.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

One Straw Hat has some deep scars, as well. The cook: Sanji.

 

� He was orphaned as a child in the North Blue and was forced to work in a restaurant. The cooks there would eat the leftovers of the customers. Sanji would simply throw them away, because he thought that eating other people's leftovers was disgusting.

 

Then one day...it happened.

 

� The restaurant was attacked by pirates! They were lead by none other than "Red-Legged" Zeff. They called him this because of his killer kicking style...and the fact that his leg would be stained with the blood of his victims.

 

He and his crew took the entire restaurant hostage. Sanji was the only one to stand up to them.

 

Then a massive storm came, and Sanji fell overboard!

 

Surprisingly, he was rescued by Zeff.

 

� Unfortunatey, the two landed on a deserted island. They had very little food, and hardly any water. Days passed, and Sanji and Zeff found themselves beginning to starve. Sanji was about to kill Zeff and take the rest of his food, until...

 

He realized that the bag of "food" he had...was a bag full of treasure.

 

Also...Zeff had eaten his own leg.

 

� He gave the rest of the food to Sanji. The Fox Kit wanted to know why he did it. Zeff said that it was because he needed to stay alive...and that if he survived, he would open up a restaurant at sea.

 

In the end, they're rescued. However, Sanji was left with the mental scar of believing that it was his fault that Zeff lost his leg.

 

� He vowed never to waste food again after that. He viewed the very act as a crime punishable by death. He made this very clear to Marine Lieutenant Fullbody.

 

The other chefs had to hold him back. Zeff even kicked Sanji in the face afterwards...and then, he kicked Fullbody, too.

 

� Following that, a man came to the restaurant. Gin, a member of the Krieg Pirates. He was being held prisoner by Fullbody, but he escaped. Once he got out, he demanded food.

 

Although, he didn't have any money on him. That's when Patty, one of the cooks, started wailing on him.

 

It was at that moment that Sanji happened to hear Gin's stomach growling. He cooked him up something to eat, and gave him the meal, free of charge.

 

� Gin was so grateful for Sanji's kindness. Luffy noticed Sanji's kind gesture. So, he decided he wanted Sanji to be his cook. The Fox Man rejected his offer, and yet, Luffy "refused his refusal", so to speak.

 

� Shortly after that, Gin came back with his captain, Don Krieg. Not just him, but the rest of the Krieg Pirates, too! They were all dying of starvation.

 

� At first, Patty, Carne, and the rest of the cooks were reluctant to feed them...but Sanji was a different story. No matter how evil Krieg was, he would never let him go hungry. So, he gives the pirate captain some food.

 

Big mistake.

 

� Krieg attacked the Fox Man, and wanted to take the whole restaurant hostage. He planned to use the Baratie as his new ship after Dracule Mihawk cut down his old one.

 

� Before he could do any real damage, Zeff gave him a huge bag of food, enough for his whole crew. The rest of the cooks thought he was insane for doing so. Krieg took the bag, and gave it to the rest of his men.

 

Almost instantly, they seemed to come back to life! It was almost unbelievable!

 

� Sanji and the cooks were forced to fight back, with Luffy at their side, of course. Krieg was defeated, fortunately, and the rest of the Krieg Pirates were sent packing, too.

 

� Afterwards, Sanji had made soup for everyone, but they all pretended that they hated it, except Luffy, who didn't really get was going on and ate it anyway. Sanji had caught on to this. So, he decided to go ahead and join Luffy. The chefs of the Baratie gave him one incredible send-off. Sanji even bowed to Zeff and thanked him for everything he's done for him.

 

Zeff smiled.

 

And so, Sanji left to sail with Luffy and friends. He cooked them the most delicious of meals, and is doing fine with them.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

We now move on to another scarred Straw Hat. This one's body was so scarred, he replaced most of it with steel!

 

Franky's his name.

 

He was hit by the Sea train of his home island, trying to take back his mentor, as well as his sort-of father figure, from the Government.

 

Unfortunately...the result was disastrous.

 

Many thought he had died because of this...

 

He performed the surgery on himself. He used every scrap he could find in order to save his own life, and it was successful.

 

� Years later, he became the boss of the underworld. He even led his own group: the Franky Family. They were in the business of stealing ships, dismantling them, and selling the parts as scrap...among other things...

 

The Franky family had a run in with Luffy and his crew.

 

They had actually stolen some money from them. Usopp tried his hardest to get it back...to no avail.

 

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper payed the family back a hundred times over...Franky didn't take it well.

 

Went so far as to pick a fight with Luffy. Due to his cyborg abilities, he actually did manage to give him a hard time.

 

� Be that as it may, their fight was interrupted by the Galley-La company's top shipwrights. They believed Luffy and his crew were responsible for nearly killing Iceburg, the head of Galley-La, and mayor of Franky's home, Water Seven.

 

It turns out that they were framed by undercover agents of CP9.

 

This, later, turned out to actually be Robin's doing.

 

She made a deal with them. The deal was to turn herself over to the Government and let the other Straw Hats go free.

 

Franky was captured, as well.

 

� Fortunately, the two of them are rescued by Luffy and the others, and thanks to Franky, the Straw Hats have a new ship, also, he joined them as their new shipwright.

 

Or, rather, was forced into joining...notwithstanding, that is a story for another day.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Some scars are left right to the bone...literally.

 

Take Brook, the Straw Hats' musician, for example.

 

� When he was still alive, he ate the Revive Revive Fruit. He was also a member of the Rumbar Pirates. Everyone in his former crew was a musician.

 

� During their travels, they met a baby whale they had named Laboon. The little one loved listening to their music. He followed the pirates everywhere they went, and they all loved him like he was their family.

 

� They had to leave him behind, sadly, for their journey into the Grand Line would be perilous, and they did not want to put Laboon in harm's way.

 

Regardless of that, Laboon followed them into Reverse Mountain, anyway. Even gained a few scars on the way, too.

 

� The Rumbar Pirates were a bit angry at first, but couldn't stay mad at the little whale. Three days later, they left Laboon in the care of the lighthouse keeper, Crocus.

 

During their adventures, all they ever thought about was Laboon, and how he was doing.

 

� Later on, the captain fell ill. He decided to leave Brook in charge, for the disease was fatal. Before dying, he and Brook spoke about Laboon.

 

Then, he asked Brook and his remaining crew to sing their special song just for him. Which, they all did.

 

� Since then, Brook was made the new captain of the Rumbar Pirates. Him, along with his crew continued to sail the treacherous seas of the Grand Line. All that time, they thought of Laboon.

 

Then one day...yet another tragedy struck.

 

They had run into a pack of rival pirates who played dirty: they had poisoned their weapons.

 

� Knowing that Death was at their doorstep, they all decided to play their favorite song, one last time. One by one, they fell to their deaths. Brook was the last to fall.

 

� Of course, thanks to his Devil Fruit, Brook managed to come back to life, but there was one problem. His soul got "lost", so to speak, and by the time it got back to his body, Brook was already reduced to a skeleton!

 

The only thing that remained intact was his afro.

 

For 50 years, he spent his time sailing in the Florian Triangle in complete solitude.

 

� A few years ago, his shadow was stolen by one of the Seven Warlords, Gecko Moria. He had no choice but to stay hidden in the shadows, for fear of turning to dust in the sunlight. He tried to free all of the other shadows that Moria had stolen, until he was confronted by Ryuuma. The two of them fought, though, the undead swordsman tried to cut off Brook's afro.

 

Luckily for Brook, he didn't.

 

� Ryuuma let him go, so long as he left Thriller Bark and never returned. Brook left, and two years ago, he met Luffy and the others. Some of the crewmembers were scared of him, seeing as how he was a skeleton, except Luffy. He really wanted Brook to join, and he does accept Luffy's offer...if only for a little while. He explained to the Straw Hats about how he ate the Revive Revive fruit, why he's a skeleton, and how his shadow was stolen from him. He then tells them how happy he was to finally meet other people after living alone for so many years.

 

� Next, they all learn that they were all trapped in Thriller Bark. He asked Luffy if he had opened a barrel that shot up a flare, to which, he confirms. The Horse Skeleton Man explained how it was all a trap, set up by Gecko Moria and his crew.

 

Soon after that, Brook left them.

 

They followed him, and things grew chaotic all too quickly...

 

First, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper got separated from the Straw Hats, and Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji had their shadows stolen from them.

 

Nami was later kidnapped by a Lion Man named Absalom who tried to force her to marry him.

 

Sanji came to her rescue...if only for a short while. A Zombie Warthog Woman, named Lola, saves her from Absalom. She gets hurt in the process. Outraged, Nami electrocutes the Lion Man. She escapes back to the Sunny, after all that nonsense.

 

Robin and Franky had to fight of a (literally) giant zombie spider monkey. Brook defeated the creature, fortunately.

 

� Brook fought Ryuuma again, and lost. The undead swordsman was about to cut off his afro, until Zoro had arrived. They fought, and Zoro was victorious. He even gained a new sword in the process.

 

� Subsequently, Robin and Chopper had to fight two zombies, ones who had Zoro's and Sanji's shadows within them, and after that, Chopper fought against Dr. Hogback and his zombie assistant, Cindry.

 

� As if that wasn't bad enough, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky had to fight a giant zombie, named Oz, who had Luffy's shadow.

 

Brook also joined in the fight, but he was too heavily injured to continue.

 

Nami joined in, as well.

 

Eventually, Luffy also joined in the fight...in a new form.

 

Nightmare Luffy.

 

Cheerlessly, this form lasted for a short period of time...However, he did do a significant amount of damage on Oz.

 

He used up a fair amount of energy taking down the giant...and Oz did go down...for a bit.

 

� Unfortunately, Oz stood right back up! Auspiciously, thanks to the Straw Hats' coordination and teamwork, as well as Brook's assistance, they managed to defeat him again, and this time, he stayed down.

 

� Dismally, they had to fight Moria...Luffy practically exhausted himself taking the Warlord. Luckily, everyone's shadows were returned to them.

 

� Especially Brook's shadow, which he actually regained after Zoro defeated Ryuuma for him. Luffy was out-cold, having used too much of his energy. The others were very worried about him using both gears simultaneously.

 

� Disastrously, another Warlord had appeared. Bartholomew Kuma. The others fought him and learned that he was a cyborg. He was about to annihilate all of them, until he told them that he would let them all go...however, in exchange, they'd have to give him Luffy's head.

 

Naturally, they all refused.

 

Kuma, using his Ursus Shock attack, knocked almost everyone out.

 

The only ones who manged to remain conscious long enough were Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and a couple of pirates known as the Risky Bros.

 

Zoro offered his life in exchange for Luffy's. Sanji was about to take his place, yet, Zoro knocked him out.

 

Kuma decided to oblige with Zoro's sacrifice, and took all of Luffy's pain and fatigue...and gave it to him.

 

It was excruciating. Just a little bit was enough to make Zoro scream in agony!

 

Despite that, he still took it all. Zoro nearly died if the others hadn't found him the day after.

 

The Straw Hats and the Risky Bros. threw a huge party to celebrate their victory. Zoro was unconscious the whole time, though.

 

� At the party, Brook played Bink's Sake on the piano, and everyone sang along. It was then that Luffy revealed that he and the others had met Laboon when they entered the Grand Line.

 

He told Brook of how Laboon's grown up, and of how much the adult whale misses him.

 

Brook was so happy, he burst into tears.

 

Luffy offered Brook to join his crew, again, and he accepts...shocking most of the other Straw Hats, but they accepted him, nonetheless.

 

He is quite happy being a Straw Hat.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Last, but not least, we move on to another scarred individual...

 

The Straw Hat captain himself: Monkey D. Luffy.

 

� The very man Nami loves. He bares many scars. One underneath his left eye. An X-shaped one on his chest. He even bares scars...inside. Each of them have to do with losing both of his brothers, Sabo and Ace.

 

� The first scar he had gotten, the one under his left eye, was from trying to prove to his idol, Red Haired Shanks, that he was brave enough to join him, and he was only 7 years old back then.

 

   The second scar was from the former Admiral, now Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki "Akainu". That actually happened...after Luffy's older brother, Portgas D. Ace, gave his life to save his.

 

   Ace's death left Luffy with a deep scar on his heart...even deeper than the scar left from Sabo's death. He was actually ready to give up on his dream to become King of the Pirates, believing he was too weak to protect anyone.

 

Jimbei snapped him out of it. He reminded Luffy that even if he lost Ace, he still had his crew.

 

At first, Luffy was ready to go and see them right away. Then, Silvers Rayleigh had arrived.

 

   He revealed that Luffy could not reunite with his crew, just yet, for if he and his friends continued to sail into the New World the way they were, then they wouldn't stand a chance.

 

   It was then that Luffy decided to go back to Marineford and deliver a secret message to everyone else. To meet again, not in three days, but, in two years. To which, they all do.

 

   No matter how many times Luffy puts on a happy face in front of everyone, he is still despondent over the death of Ace, and the whole crew knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy has a nightmare and keeps it from the others.

**One Piece PETs: Scars Ch. 2**

 

(I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda owns this wonderful series.)

 

 

  It was a quiet day in the New World, surprisingly, on the Thousand Sunny. In the library, Robin was reading one of her books, and Nami was working on one of her maps.

 

Zoro was up in the crow's nest, lifting weights as usual, and Brook was practicing his violin. Sanji was in the kitchen, getting lunch ready.

 

  Usopp was in his factory, making some armor for Chopper. Chopper was making more medicine; Franky was down below deck, working on a secret project...as usual.

 

And where was Luffy, one might ask?

 

Well, he was sitting up on his special seat, napping. What could the dear Straw Hat Captain possibly be dreaming?

 

Becoming the Pirate King? His favorite food? Nami, the love of his life?

 

Lord, if only he were dreaming about all three of those...

 

  He was actually having a nightmare about Ace's death. It was horrible. Far worse than how he actually died, why? Because in this dream...Akainu went after Luffy next...and he actually did kill him.

 

Outside of his dream, Nami had finished her latest map.

 

Suddenly...she heard a terrified scream! Robin heard it, too.

 

_'That sounds like Luffy!'_ she thought.

 

"Did you hear that?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah." Nami answered.

 

"It sounded like Luffy, didn't it?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah. I'm worried." she said as she ran outside to where Luffy's screams were coming from.

 

  Up in the Crow's Nest, as Zoro was still lifting weights, he heard his captain screaming. He was so surprised, he accidentally dropped one of his weights on his foot!

 

**"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!"** he hollered.

 

Sanji came outside next.

 

"What the hell's going on out here?!" he questioned.

 

"It's Luffy!" said Nami.

 

"What?!"

 

Nami ran up to the figurehead and found Luffy.

 

"No...no!" Luffy cried in his sleep. "Stay away from me! Stay back! STAY BACK!!"

 

"Luffy, wake up! Wake up!" Nami shook him.

 

Luffy awoke with a jolt.

 

"W-what happened? Where am I?!" he questioned.

 

"You were having a nightmare, and you're sitting on your special seat. Luffy, what were you dreaming about?!"

 

Luffy was silent for a bit, then smiled.

 

"Oh, it was nothing, Nami!" he chuckled.

 

Nami looked at Luffy in concern...because she knew that smile was fake.

 

"Luffy, what's really going on?" she asked.

 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

 

"...ok, if you say so." she said, even though she didn't believe him.

 

Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Robin, and Zoro, who was limping, all came out on to the deck to see what was going on.

 

"Luffy, are you okay?" Usopp asked.

 

"I'm fine, Usopp!" Luffy smiled.

 

"Luffy-san, we heard you screaming." Brook said, concerned.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chopper asked. "Maybe I should give you a check-up."

 

"I told you, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Luffy said. "Hey, Sanji, is lunch ready?"

 

"Uh...almost," Sanji answered.

 

"Great." the captain said.

 

Everyone looked at Luffy with worried expressions on their faces.

 

_'I know he's lying,'_ Nami thought. _'Why can't he just tell us straight out?'_

 

Lunch was not as lively as it usually was...in fact, it was really quiet. Luffy wasn't trying to steal anyone's food, and this troubled everyone. Luffy wasn't even eating meat. Meat! And it's his favorite food!

 

He just sat there, eating those cherry tomatoes on the side, AND HE HATES THOSE!

 

_'Man, this is awkward.'_ thought Franky.

 

_'Luffy-san eating cherry tomatoes? Now, I know something's not right.'_ Brook sipped his tea, watching Luffy.

 

Nami looked at Luffy before she cut up a piece of steak and held it out to Luffy.

 

"Luffy! Look what I have!" she said. "Here! Have some!"

 

He looked at it and said,

 

"No, thanks, Nami. I'm really not all that interested in steak, right now."

 

Everyone's jaws literally hit the floor when he said this.

 

Just then, Zoro lunged at Luffy and pinned him to the floor!

 

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with the real Luffy?!" he asked.

 

"Zoro, what the hell are you doing?!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Nice try, you impostor!" Zoro snapped as he pulled on Luffy's face.

 

"Zoro, what are you doing?!" Robin questioned.

 

"Trying to get this mask off!" Zoro answered.

 

"That's clearly not a mask!" Robin pointed out.

 

Zoro looked and saw Luffy's face stretching, and that's when he realized that it really was Luffy.

 

"Uh...sorry, Luffy," Zoro apologized as he let his captain go.

 

"Don't worry about it." Luffy said as he got up and went back to finishing his meal.

 

"Luffy..." Chopper said, worried.

 

_'Something's definitely not right.'_ Usopp thought.

 

Everyone continued on with their meal after that. After a while, Luffy was finished with his food. Well...not exactly finished.

 

The only thing he didn't eat...was the steak.

 

"Ok, now, I'm really worried." said Sanji.

 

"I know! Luffy not eating his steak?! Has the planet gone mad?!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"I'm worried, too," Nami said.

 

"Same here." said Robin.

 

"Wonder what's troubling him." Franky spoke out.

 

"Maybe he's sick?" Chopper asked.

 

"I don't think so, Chopper," Nami said.

 

He turned to look at Nami.

 

"Then, what's wrong with him?"

 

"I think it might have something to do with that nightmare he had," Nami replied.

 

  At night, everyone was getting ready for bed. Except Luffy. He was sitting up on his special seat. He was watching the twinkling stars and the big silvery moon.

 

_'Ace...'_

 

"Luffy!" Zoro called.

 

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned before he looked back and saw Zoro.

 

"Everyone's turning in for the night. You coming?"

 

"Uh...yeah," Luffy said. "I'll be there soon."

 

"All right." Zoro walked off to the Men's Quarters.

 

Luffy looked back up at the night sky, thinking of his older brother, and of the terrible dream he had earlier today.

 

*****Later, in the Men's Quarters*****

 

All of the men were sleeping soundly in their beds...well, all except one. Luffy lied in bed, wide awake.

 

_'As long as I don't go to sleep,'_ he thought, _'then I won't have that nightmare anyway.'_

 

That was exactly what he did.

 

*****The Next Morning*****

 

"Luffy, you look terrible!!" Nami cried.

 

Nami was right. Luffy looked absolutely terrible. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes had dark circles underneath them.

 

"What're you talking about? I look fine!" he lied.

 

Nami held up a hand mirror so Luffy could get a look at himself.

 

"Ook, maybe I do look a bit bad, but I still feel fine!"

 

"Are you kidding me?!" Sanji questioned. "Luffy, you obviously hadn't gotten any sleep, you're not fine!"

 

"Luffy we know something's bothering you," Robin said. "So why don't you just come straight out and tell us what's wrong?"

 

"Don't you trust us?" Usopp asked.

 

"O-of course I do!" Luffy answered.

 

"Then tell us what's bothering you!" Nami said as she put her hand on Luffy's face. "Please, Luffy. I'm begging you!"

 

Luffy stared at Nami...but then, he sighed.

 

"...I'm sorry, Nami," he said. "But...I can't."

 

Nami's eyes went wide, then she started seething in anger.

 

"You...you... **SELFISH ASS BASTARD!!!"** she shouted before she brought her hand down on Luffy's face. In an instant, Luffy was down on the deck, screaming in pain and clutching his face.

 

**"WHAT THE HELL?!?"** he cried. **"AAAAAAUUGH, GOD!!"**

 

"Oh, get up, you big baby!" Zoro snapped. "She only slapped you!"

 

"No, she didn't," Robin pointed out.

 

Nami looked confused at first...until she looked down at her hand and gasped. There was blood...on her claws.

 

"Oh my god..." she gasped. "Luffy, I'm so so--"

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Luffy questioned as he got up, the right side of his face bleeding. **"YOU F***ING SCRATCHED ME IN THE FACE, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"**

 

"But...but Luffy--" Nami started.

 

**"NO! JUST STAY WAY FROM ME!!"** Luffy shouted.

 

"LUFFY, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!!? SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Sanji spoke out, in Nami's defense.

 

"No, Sanji!" Nami said. "It's...it's okay."

 

"But, Nami--"

 

"Just let it go." she told him.

 

Seconds later, Luffy stormed off.

 

"I've never seen Luffy snap like that before." said Usopp. "Just how bad was that dream of his?"

 

Nami didn't say anything. Instead...she sobbed and ran to the women's quarters.

 

"Nami!" Robin said as she ran after the Cat Woman.

 

"Nami-san!"

 

*****In the Women's Quarters*****

 

  Robin opened the door to her's and Nami's room, once she entered, she saw Nami. She was one her bed, crying in her pillow. The Crane Woman walked over to her, sat down next to her, and gently pet Nami with her wing.

 

"...What have I done?" Nami asked. "I...I didn't mean to scratch him! I only meant to slap him! I didn't even realize I had my claws out the whole time!"

 

"I know." Robin said.

 

"...But...at the same time...I'm mad at him, too!" Nami said. "Robin...why won't he open up to us? Why won't he open up...to me? I thought he loved me!"

 

"Nami--"

 

**"THAT STUPID, SELFISH MONKEY D. LUFFY! HE'S SO DAMN STUBBORN!"** Nami shouted. **"WHY'D I HAVE TO FALL FOR SUCH A HARD-HEADED JACKASS?!"**

 

She then burst into sobs, once again. Robin pulled her in for a hug.

 

"I'm really worried about him, Robin..." Nami sniffled.

 

"I know, Nami," Robin said. "We all are."

 

Nami wiped away her tears.

 

"What if he never forgives me?"

 

"He will." Robin said. "He won't stay mad at you forever."

 

"...I hope so," Nami whimpered. "I really do."

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Luffy was sitting on his special seat, again, fuming over the cuts Nami gave him.

 

"Damn Nami," he grumbled. "What the hell's her problem?! She didn't have to scratch me!"

 

Soon, his expression changed from angry to somewhat sad.

 

_'She did look a little angry when I refused to talk to her about the nightmare I had,'_ he thought. _'Maybe...no...she won't understand. None of them will.'_

 

He covered his face with his hat.

 

"I'm so stupid." he said.

 

"I could've told you that."

 

Luffy sat up and saw Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Franky, behind him.

 

"Wanna tell us what all that was about?" Zoro asked.

 

"Not really." Luffy replied.

 

"Luffy, you gotta get whatever's bothering you off your chest," said Usopp. "Nami's in her room, crying her eyes out because she thinks you hate her now!"

 

"...It's not that simple."

 

"'Not that simple'? Luffy! The poor girl cares about you, and yet, you snap at her!?" Sanji barked. "Sometimes, I wonder why she ever fell in love with you."

 

"Luffy, why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Chopper asked. "We're worried about you. Nami's worried about you!"

 

"Don't you trust us, Luffy?" asked Franky.

 

"Of course, I do!" Luffy answered. "I trust you guys!"

 

"Then tell us what's wrong." Zoro demanded.

 

"I can't." the Monkey Man spoke, softly.

 

"Luffy-san, why can't you tell us?" Brook asked.

 

"I just can't." Luffy replied.

 

"Dammit, Luffy, just tell us what the hell's bothering you!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed Luffy's shirt.

 

**"I CAN'T TELL YOU, ALL RIGHT?! SO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"** Luffy roared as he shoved Sanji off of him.

 

The guys watched in shock. There was silence for about a minute.

 

"Fine." Sanji said as he walked away.

 

"Whatever you say, captain," Zoro said as he walked away, too.

 

"...That hurts, Luffy," Usopp said before he left with Chopper. "Really."

 

"Not cool, Luffy." said Franky.

 

"I really hope you deal with whatever is bothering you, Luffy-san." Brook added as he left with the guys.

 

Luffy turned around and sat back on the Sunny's figurehead. He didn't speak to the whole crew for the remainder of the day.

 

*****At night*****

 

Once again, Luffy was wide awake.

 

_'Can't sleep...'_ he thought. _'Don't sleep.'_

 

  His eyelids were getting heavy. Luffy tried his hardest not to fall asleep, to no avail. As he slept, he began dreaming. In his dream, he was with everyone: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Sanji. Someone else appeared...Ace.

 

"Ace?" Luffy questioned. "You're okay?!"

 

Ace looked at Luffy...but for some reason, he had a look of sadness and disappointment on his face.

 

"What's wrong, Ace?" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy...I'm very disappointed in you," Ace said. "I can't believe that you don't trust your friends enough to tell them about the nightmare you've been having!"

 

"It's not that simple!" Luffy spat.

 

"Look, little bro...I know that losing me hit you hard, but this is your crew! They care about you, man!" Ace explained. "Especially that navigator of yours!"

 

"I can't burden her with what I'm going through..." Luffy looked down at his feet.

 

"Luffy...you're not a burden," Ace said.

 

Luffy looked up at his older brother with a look of confusion.

 

"I didn't say that I was a burden."

 

"But you were implying it." Ace pointed out. "Listen to me Luffy, talk to your crew. They'll understand."

 

"...ok."

 

"Great!" Ace grinned.

 

Luffy couldn't help but smile a little. He turned to his crew and said,

 

"All right. I'll tell you guys everything." he turned back to his brother. "Thanks a lot, Ace--"

 

Ace had disappeared.

 

"Huh?" he blinked. "Guess he must've went back to the other side."

 

In his dream, Luffy explains to everyone why he's been acting the way he has, and for the rest of the night, he slept pretty peacefully.

 

*****The Next Morning*****

 

  Luffy awoke from his tranquil slumber, got out of his bunk, exited the Men's Quarters, and walked over to Nami's and Robin's room. He lighty knocked on the door.

 

The door opened, revealing...Nami.

 

"Hey." she said.

 

"Hey..." Luffy said. "...I'm sorry."

 

"I'm sorry, too," Nami said. "I didn't mean to scratch you. You're okay, right?"

 

"Of course, I'm okay." he smiled.

 

"Will you please tell me what your nightmare was about?" she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

 

Luffy heaved a sigh.

 

"Actually Nami," he said, "I want you to get everyone together. They all need to know."

 

Nami gasped silently, but then she smiled, eyes shining with hope.

 

"Ok." she nodded.

 

As Nami called everyone out on to the deck, Luffy then said,

 

"Everyone, I wanted to personally apologize to all of you for my behavior, I never should've snapped at you guys, you were just worrying about me, and--"

 

"Just skip to what your damn nightmare was about, already." Zoro interrupted.

 

"Zoro!" Robin elbowed him.

 

"I was getting to that." Luffy said through his teeth. He took in a deep breathed and told them all about how he ran to Ace's rescue and managed to save him, then about how Ace was attacked by Akainu...and finally...how Akainu turned on Luffy in the end.

 

They were all shocked at what they had just heard.

 

"So...that's it," Luffy said.

 

"Luffy..." Nami teared up. "I'm so sorry."

 

"You must've been in a lot of pain," Chopper said with tears in his eyes, as well.

 

Franky started bawling.

 

"That's so sad~!"

 

Nami hugged Luffy.

 

Luffy hugged her back...before he broke down in sobs. That was when everyone else joined in and hugged Luffy, as well.

 

"That's right, Luffy," Robin said. "Let it all out."

 

"We're all here for you, Luffy." Usopp added.

 

"...Thank you...!" Luffy said, hiccuping. "I...I guess I forgot...that I have such a great crew. I'm sorry, guys."

 

"Don't worry about it." said Sanji.

 

After about maybe 10 more minutes, Luffy stopped crying and felt much better.

 

"...Hey, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

 

"I know the drill." he said as he walked over to the kitchen.

 

  In the kitchen, Luffy's appetite returned, immediately! He kept stealing everyone else's food, much to their annoyance and joy, because they were happy their captain was back to his normal self.

 

He even ate some of the meat Nami fed him. Chopper even helped heal the scratches that Nami gave him!

 

Even though Luffy is plagued with the terrible memory of losing his brother, he at least has his crew with him. Yes. All was right with the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the graphic nature of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper have a discussion about Luffy's scar.

**One Piece PETs: Scars Ch. 3**

 

(I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

  Somewhere in the New World, the Straw Hats had docked their ship at a tropical island. Which was good, because they were running out of rations, thanks to a certain Rubber Monkey Man.

 

  Anyhoo, they all split up into three groups: Luffy and Zoro went with Nami and Robin, Brook was with Franky, and Usopp and Chopper went with Sanji.

 

  Once the groups were formed, they all separated to go and find more food. Sanji found some delicious-looking fish at the market. Usopp found some ripe mangoes at a local stand. Chopper got some candy, although, Sanji said that it wasn't necessary.

 

The three of them then moved on to the next marketplace. During this time, they began to talk about their day.

 

"I've just started making some new armor for Luffy," Usopp said.

 

"Cool!" Chopper said. "I bet he'd love that!"

 

"You bet!" Usopp held his nose up in the air, proudly.

 

"Why?" Sanji asked.

 

"Huh?" Usopp turned to Sanji.

 

"Why would you make him armor?" Sanji asked. "He's just gonna break it or lose it, isn't he?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Usopp realized.

 

"Hmm..." Chopper hummed. "Hey, Usopp."

 

"Yeah?" Usopp answered.

 

"Did you make Luffy that armor...because of that scar?" Chopper asked.

 

Usopp was silent for a moment.

 

"Usopp?" Chopper placed a hoof on the Ferret Man's arm.

 

Sanji was silent, as well.

 

"...he's been feeling down about it for a while, now." said Usopp.

 

"He has?" Chopper asked.

 

"Yep," Sanji said as he took a drag from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

 

"Can't say that I blame him, though."

 

"Why?" Chopper asked.

 

"Because he got it from the very man responsible for killing his older brother, Ace." Usopp answered.

 

Chopper gasped and his eyes went wide in surprise.

 

"No way...!" he whispered.

 

"Yep," Usopp said.

 

Chopper was in total disbelief.

 

"I was hoping that armor would protect him," said Usopp, "because...to me...that scar is a reminder that he nearly lost his life...to save his brother."

 

"I see." Chopper looked down at the ground.

 

Sanji took another puff of smoke.

 

"Anyway, we'd better get back to our grocery shopping."

 

"Right," Usopp agreed.

 

Him and Sanji continued on with their shopping, but Chopper remained behind. Usopp and Sanji had picked up on this.

 

"Chopper!" Usopp called. "Come on!"

 

The little reindeer snapped back into reality when he heard the Ferret Man call him.

 

"Ah! Right!" he ran after them.

 

"What were you, frozen back there?" asked Sanji.

 

"Uh, no. Just thinking." was Chopper's answer.

 

"Uh...okay," Sanji said.

 

The three of them pressed forward.

 

However...Chopper couldn't get this one thing out of his mind.

 

_'Cover up his scar, huh?'_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys come up with an idea.

**One Piece PETs: Scars Ch. 4**

 

(I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

   In another part of the island, Brook and Franky were at a different marketplace. Brook was buying some sheet music for his songs and Franky was busy buying some new nails to repair the Sunny.

 

Afterwards, they headed to their next destination.

 

"Excuse me, Franky-san?" Brook asked.

 

"Yeah?" Franky responded. "What is it, Brook?"

 

"I've been thinking about something lately," said Brook.

 

"What's that?" Franky asked.

 

"Have you ever wondered about Luffy-san's scar?" Brook asked. "Not the one under his eye, but the one on his chest. The big X-shaped one."

 

Franky was silent for a minute.

 

"Yeah." was all he said.

 

"It's a bit sad to look at, don't you think?" Brook asked.

 

"Yeah..." Franky said. "...especially since he got it from that bastard Akainu."

 

"...I can't imagine how painful it must've felt," Brook said. "Losing a brother."

 

Franky and Brook both sighed.

 

"So, what now?" Brook asked.

 

"I guess we could shop for a bit more," Franky said.

 

"All right."

 

The two of them continued on with their shopping. Later on, they met up with Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper.

 

"Hey, guys," Usopp said.

 

"Hello, Usopp-san, Sanji-san, Chopper-san," Brook greeted them.

 

"Hey." Sanji and Chopper greeted back.

 

An awkward pause came.

 

"How's your shopping going?" Sanji asked.

 

"Oh, wonderful! I got some new sheet music for my songs!" Brook said.

 

"That's good." the Fox Man smiled.

 

"What have you guys been up to?" asked Franky.

 

"We got more food." Usopp pointed to all of their groceries.

 

"Ah." said Franky.

 

Another pause, but then, Chopper spoke up.

 

"We've been having an interesting conversation."

 

"Oh?" Brook said. "What was it about?"

 

"Well, you're gonna think it's weird," Usopp said, "but...we were talking about...Luffy's scar."

 

Franky's and Brook's eyes widen in surprise.

 

"...We were...talking about it, too," Franky said.

 

"You were?" Usopp blinked in surprise.

 

"Yes," Brook replied.

 

"Oh." the Ferret Man said, quietly.

 

"...I know Luffy acts like it's no big deal," Sanji said, "but...whenever you look at it, it's just...depressing, you know?"

 

"Yes." Brook added.

 

That was when Chopper thought up of an idea.

 

"Hey, guys!" he called.

 

They turned their attention down to him.

 

"What's up, Chopper?" Usopp asked.

 

"I just got an idea!" Chopper said.

 

"Really?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

 

Chopper gestured the boys to come closer, and after forming a circle, he explained his idea.

 

"You know how Luffy's scar is really depressing, right?" he asked.

 

The others nodded.

 

"Let's find some way to cover it up!" Chopper said.

 

"How do we do that?" Franky questioned.

 

"Let's get him some new clothes!" Chopper said. "Like T-shirts and hoodies and stuff! The kinds that don't have zippers and are closed up all the time!"

 

"Uh, Chopper?" asked Usopp. "No disrespect, but I don't know if that's such a good idea."

 

"Why not?" Chopper asked.

 

"Because Luffy might not like it." Usopp answered.

 

"Well...maybe if we don't tell him why we're making him wear them, he will!" Chopper said.

 

"I dunno..." Usopp shook his head. "...but...I'm in."

 

"Me, too," Sanji said. "But it has to be the kind of shirts he likes, like...those No. 56 shirts he likes to wear."

 

"Right!" Chopper nodded.

 

"I know the perfect place to get those!" Brook said.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Franky raised an eyebrow. "Tell us."

 

"I'll do better than tell you!" Brook said. "I'll show you! Yohohoho! Follow me!"

 

The musician/swordsman ran off, with Franky, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp following right behind him.

 

"Wait up!" Usopp called as he ran.

 

*****Later*****

 

The group had arrived at a boutique called _Just For Men_.

 

"Ta-dah~!" Brook exclaimed.

 

"Interesting." Sanji nodded.

 

"This is perfect!" Chopper said. "C'mon! Let's go!"

 

   They all entered the boutique and shopped around for any new shirts that Luffy might like. Chopper found a red hoodie shirt with the number 01 on it, and it didn't have a zipper.

 

"Perfect!" he said before he took it off the rack.

 

   Franky found some t-shirts with the number 56 on them, each a different color. Sanji also found some shirts that said "SARU" (the Japanese word for monkey) with a monkey's face on them.

 

"I know how much he likes these," he said.

 

Usopp found a t-shirt with a palm tree on it.

 

"He'll love these." the sniper said to himself.

 

   Brook found some Criminal brand T-shirts, the ones with the stitched star on them with the word "Crimin" on it, and in different colors.

 

"Yohohoho! Excellent!" he said.

 

Once they've all acquire the new shirts, they went to the cashier.

 

"That'll be 15,000 Berries," said the cashier.

 

Sanji took out his wallet, and paid the man.

 

"Luffy will love this!" Chopper exclaimed, excitedly.

 

"I hope so." Usopp said as he and the others headed back to the Sunny, seeing as how their shopping was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Robin is curious about how he received his scar._

**One Piece PETs: Scars Ch. 5**

 

(I do not, nor will I _ever_ , own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda owns this series.)

 

 

   In a different part of the island that the Straw Hat Pirate Crew was docked at, Zoro and Robin were sitting at a cafe, the latter enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

 

"Weather's nice." said Zoro.

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin hummed in reply.

 

   Zoro looked out the glass window of the cafe. Robin then spotted the scar on Zoro's left eye, as well as the one on his chest. She already knew of how he had received the one on his chest, but not of the one he had received on his eye.

 

"...Zoro?" she asked.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Will you ever tell me about how you received that scar over your left eye?"

 

"...Why?"

 

"I only want to know." she answered. "You barely spoke of how your training went for the past two years."

 

Zoro heaved a sigh.

 

"Uh...there was a bit of a little mishap, okay?" he said.

 

"Is that all?"

 

"Yeah," Zoro said.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"I feel like that's not the whole story," she said.

 

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he asked.

 

"...Can't you tell me how it happened?"

 

"...I can't." said Zoro.

 

"Why not?" Robin asked.

 

"I just can't."

 

Robin sighed.

 

"All right." she said. "I'll wait."

 

"Good," Zoro said.

 

Robin went back to drinking her coffee. Zoro looked at her...and he sighed.

 

_'Who am I kidding?'_ he thought. _'I know she's not gonna let this go.'_

 

_'I'm going to find out, eventually.'_ she thought.

 

*****Later That Day*****

 

Robin and Zoro were out in the marketplace. Robin wanted to buy some new books again, and Zoro?

 

Well, he needed some new sword polish.

 

Things were going pretty smoothly. Until Robin started eyeing the scar on Zoro's eye again.

 

_'I know I said I'd wait for him to tell me how he got that scar,'_ she thought. _'But...what if he never tells me?'_

 

"Robin."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You ok?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"You don't look fine." he said.

 

"I...it's a bit hot out here," Robin said.

 

"We'll go find some shade."

 

"Thanks."

 

With that, they paid for their things and left.

 

   Much later, the two of them were sitting underneath the cool shade of a tree. Robin honestly did feel a bit hot, and being in the shade did make her feel a bit better. Zoro's company was good, too. Though...that scar on his eye still bothered her.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

 

"...Your scar."

 

"Robin, I told you I can't tell you, yet."

 

"Well, when will you?!"

 

"I don't know!"

 

Robin glared at Zoro.

 

"...You don't trust me, do you?" she asked.

 

"What?!" Of course I do!"

 

"Then tell me what happened!"

 

Zoro sighed, "...Fine."

 

Robin sat there, anticipating what he was going to say.

 

"...I got it from Mihawk during my training," Zoro said.

 

Her eyes went wide with shock.

 

"We were having a little practice duel and...well...I guess you can already figure out what happened next."

 

"Zoro..."

 

"...It did hurt for a while...three days, at least."

 

Robin rested her head on Zoro's chest.

 

"...I'm sorry," she whispered.

 

"Don't apologize." said Zoro as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

 

"...But that's the second time that Mihawk gave you a scar."

 

"I know."

 

Suddenly...Zoro heard Robin sniffling.

 

"Robin?"

 

"I-I'm sorry."

 

She faced him, with tears in her eyes.

 

"I...I can't stand the thought of you having so many scars," she sobbed.

 

"Robin, you don't have to worry." Zoro said. "I can handle whatever anyone throws my way."

 

"But still...I..."

 

Robin just kept crying. Zoro wiped her tears with his paw.

 

"Don't cry, Robin," he said.

 

Robin sniffled.

 

"Sorry," she said.

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

   Robin sniffled and dried her eyes before nodding her head. She looked up at Zoro, then gently placed her wing tip over his left eye.

 

"...It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" she asked.

 

"No." Zoro answered.

 

"...Just in case."

 

   Robin reached up...and kissed Zoro's eye. He blushed. Robin smiled. Zoro looked away, still blushing. Robin just chuckled and scratched behind his ears, causing him to purr.

 

"Good Tiger."

 

Zoro blushed a bit more at this. Robin chuckled again and continued to scratch behind Zoro's ears. Zoro purred even more.

 

_'I never get tired of this.'_ Robin thought.

 

_'I never get tired of this,'_ Zoro thought, blushing. _'I just hope the others don't see me.'_

_  
_

_  
_

"HEY~!!!"

  


  


Zoro and Robin turned around to see Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, and Brook approaching them.

 _'Oh, dear god...'_ Zoro thought, blushing in embarrassment.

  


  


(A/N: I couldn't resist. XD)

 

"Hi, you guys." said Chopper. "How's everything going?"

 

"...Just...fine," Zoro said.

 

_'Until you showed up, that is,'_ he thought.

 

"That's good." Chopper smiled. "By the way, look at what we bought for Luffy!"

  


  


He showed the Tiger Man and Crane Woman the clothes he and the others had bought for Luffy.

 

"Oh, what nice clothes!" Robin said. "And they're just the kind he likes, too!"

 

"I know!" Chopper said.

 

"Why'd you get him all these?" Zoro asked.

 

The five of them were silent for a moment.

 

"Because of the X-shaped scar on his chest." the little reindeer answered.

 

"...I see," Robin said.

 

They were all silent for a moment.

 

"...Anyway, we should all head back to the ship." Sanji spoke out.

 

"Right," Usopp agreed.

 

Robin and Zoro stood up.

 

"Let's go," Zoro said.

 

Him, Robin, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Usopp all headed back to the Sunny.

 

"I wonder what Luffy will think when he sees these clothes," Chopper said.

 

"I'm sure he'll like them." Robin petted Chopper.

 

"Yeah! You picked out the kind he likes!" Usopp said.

 

"So did you!" said Chopper.

 

"Okay, okay," Sanji said. "We can talk about it when we get to the ship."

 

"Right." Usopp and Chopper nodded.

 

With that, they all headed back to the Sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Zoro received the scar he has on his left eye. Hopefully, Oda will reveal that fact, soon enough.:(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Luffy receives new shirts._

**One Piece PETs: Scars Ch. 6**

 

(I do not, nor will I _ever_ own One Piece. This wonderful series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   In another part of the island, Luffy and Nami are doing some shopping at a marketplace. Nami was looking to buy paper to draw more maps.

 

Luffy? Well, as usual, he was more worried about his stomach.

 

"Nami, I'm hungry~!!!" he whined.

 

"Luffy, I just gave you some cookies to snack on until we get back to the ship," Nami said. "How can you still be hungry?"

 

"You're really asking me that?" Luffy asked.

 

"...good point." Nami answered.

 

**Grrrrrr...urrrr...urrrrrr...!**

 

"Ugh...my poor stomach's growling~!" Luffy complained.

 

Nami groaned, while facepalming.

 

"Fine, we'll stop by a restaurant!" she said.

 

"YAY!" Luffy cheered.

 

_'Dear Ceiling Cat, why did you make me fall in love with such a glutton?'_ Nami thought.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Luffy and Nami had stopped by at a restaurant, and right now, the former had already eaten ten racks of pork ribs, five bowls of noodles, six platters of takoyaki, and a whole lobster.

 

Nami sighed as she watched Luffy stack plate after plate when he finished one piece of food and then went to the next.

 

_'It wouldn't surprise me if he ran up a huge bill,'_ she thought.

 

"More, please!" Luffy called.

 

The waiter quickly brought Luffy more food.

 

"My apologies, but this is the last of all the food we have!" he panted.

 

Nami facepalmed when she heard this.

 

_'Dear Ceiling Cat, shoot me now,'_ she thought.

 

"That's fine!" said Luffy as he wolfed down his meal.

 

As quickly as he started eating it, he finished it all.

 

"Ahhhh~!" he sighed as he patted his overstuffed stomach. "I'm stuffed!"

 

Nami rolled her eyes before she looked at Luffy, but suddenly, her eyes came upon...the scar on his chest.

 

Her expression changed, automatically.

 

_'That scar...'_ she thought.

 

"Eh? Nami? Are you okay?"

 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"Oh! Okay! Let's go, then!"

 

Luffy got out of his seat, although it did take a bit of effort considering how much he ate.

 

"Luffy, shouldn't we pay for all this food?" Nami asked.

 

"Forget about it," the waiter said, exasperated. "It's free of charge."

 

"Really?" Nami blinked in surprise.

 

"Yes." the waiter nodded.

 

"Thank you." she said, bowing in gratitude.

 

"You're welcome."

 

   Then, Nami and Luffy left the restaurant. On their way back to the Sunny, Nami couldn't help but stare at Luffy's scar. She just hated having to look at it, every day. That X-shaped patch of marred skin...left behind by that accursed Akainu.

 

It made her sick, every time.

 

_'Goddamn that Akainu,'_ she thought.

 

"Nami?"

 

Nami looked at Luffy, who had shrunk back to his regular frame.

 

"You all right?" Luffy asked, concerned.

 

"Yes, I'm fine!" she answered, quickly.

 

"Okay."

 

_'Thank goodness he's so gullible...although I really hate lying to him...!'_ Nami thought.

 

The two of them continued their walk back to the Sunny. As they walked...Nami just couldn't stop thinking about that scar.

 

_'...Why did he have to suffer so much?'_ she thought. _'This is all Akainu's fault!'_

 

"Hey, look! We're here!" Luffy said.

 

Nami noticed that they had arrived back at their ship.

 

"Hey!" waved Usopp.

 

"Hey, guys!" Nami greeted them as she and Luffy came aboard.

 

"Hi, Nami dear!" greeted Sanji, hearts in his eyes.

 

Nami just walked right passed him. Then, the Fox Man headed for the kitchen to prepare lunch.

 

"Luffy, we bought new shirts for you!" said Chopper as he walked up to Luffy.

 

"Ooh! For me?" Luffy said. "That was thought out of you!"

 

"'Thoughtful', Luffy," Usopp corrected. "The term you're looking for is thoughtful."

 

"What you said," Luffy said.

 

Usopp sighed, "Anyway, we all bought you these new T-shirts."

 

He took out some of the said T-Shirts and showed them to Luffy.

 

"Ooh! They're just the kind I like, too!" Luffy said before he hugged Usopp and Chopper. "Thanks, you guys!"

 

"You're welcome, Luffy!" they said.

 

"Hey, don't forget about us!" said Franky.

 

"Yes! It was our idea, too!" Brook added.

 

"Oh, right," said Luffy. "what kind of shirts did you buy for me?"

 

"Oh, you know, the usual Number 56 shirts and hoodies and all that stuff," Usopp said.

 

Luffy outstretched his left arm around Franky and Brook, and brought them over to hug them as well.

 

"Thanks, you guys!"

 

"No SUPER problem!" Franky said.

 

"Yohohoho! Don't worry about it, Luffy-san!" Brook chortled.

 

"I'm gonna go and try them all on, right now!" Luffy said before he took the clothes and ran to the men's quarters.

 

Usopp smiled.

 

"See?" he said. "I told you he'd like them!"

 

"What'd you get him all those clothes for?" Nami asked.

 

Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Brook were silent for a moment.

 

"...because of the scar on Luffy's chest." Chopper answered, quietly.

 

Nami's eyes went wide.

 

"Really...?" she asked.

 

Chopper nodded his head.

 

"I see..." Nami said.

 

"Yeah," Usopp agreed, scratching the back of his head.

 

They remained quiet for a few seconds. That's when Luffy came out, wearing one of the Number 56 shirts.

 

"What do you think?" he asked.

 

"Looks great!" Usopp answered, giving a thumbs up.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper said, but then he noticed...that Luffy didn't zip up the shirt.

 

_'Doh!'_ he thought.

 

"Uh...Luffy?" Nami asked. "Aren't you gonna zip it up?"

 

"Why?"

 

"What if it gets chilly?"

 

"All right." Luffy said as he zipped his shirt up.

 

_'Phew!'_ Nami thought. _'That was close.'_

 

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered before he ran to the kitchen. "I'm starving!"

 

_'Says the one who ate a whole restaurant out of its food,'_  Nami thought in disbelief.

 

_'I will never understand what Nami sees in that glutton.'_ thought Sanji.

 

*****In the Kitchen*****

 

Luffy is currently devouring a whole leg of meat while the others sat around him.

 

"Glutton." Zoro muttered.

 

   However, Luffy didn't try to snatch anyone's food, surprisingly. Probably because he was so grateful to them for getting him his new shirts.

 

"I love my new clothes, guys," Luffy said, his cheeks stuffed with meat.

 

"Don't mention it." said Franky.

 

"Think of it as a token of appreciation for our captain," Usopp said.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, really!" Chopper nodded.

 

Nami smiled. It was quite cute, seeing Luffy so happy. So long as he wasn't too depressed about Ace's death.  


  
*****After lunch*****

 

Luffy let out a yawn as he lied on the deck. Now that his stomach was full, all he wanted to do now was take a good long nap.

 

By now, everyone else went back to their usual routines.

 

   Zoro was up in the Crow's Nest, lifting his weights, Usopp was telling Chopper another one of his stories (as usual), Franky was fixing the Mini Merry after Luffy took it for a joyride last month (twice), Brook was writing some new songs on his new sheet music, Robin was reading in the Aquarium Bar, and Sanji was washing the dishes.

 

Nami, meanwhile, walked up to Luffy, who had finally fallen asleep. She sat next to Luffy as he slept soundly.

 

_'He looks so peaceful,'_ she thought, _'even if he does snore.'_

 

Nami lightly stroked his hair. Luffy seemed to make a little pleasant sound in his sleep when she did this.

 

"Cute." she smiled.

 

Nami bent forward, and gave Luffy a gentle peck on his cheek, causing him to wake up.

 

"Hey, Nami," he yawned. "What's going on?"

 

"Not much," Nami answered. "just wanted to keep you company."

 

"I see." Luffy said.

 

A pause.

 

Luffy yawned, again.

 

"Man...having a full belly sure makes you sleepy," he said.

 

"Wanna come take a nap in mine and Robin's room with me?" Nami offered.

 

"All right."  


*****In the Women's Quarters*****

 

   Luffy, who had just shrunk back to his regular size, settled himself into Nami's bed. Nami, who had just changed into one of her robes; a short black silk robe with red roses that reached her knees; got into her bed with the Monkey Man.

 

Luffy yawned and stretched his arms. Nami's bed always felt so comfy.

 

"I'm beat."

 

Nami smiled at Luffy as he prepared to fall asleep, again.

 

"Sweet dreams, Luffy."

 

Soon, Luffy was snoring away. The Booted Puss Woman only giggled as she, too, drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

*****At night*****

 

   Luffy and Nami were both still sleeping in her bed. Nami was having a pleasant dream, at the moment. Luffy, on the other hand...

 

...not so much. He was having another nightmare, again...

 

...and this one seemed worse.

 

   In this new nightmare, not only did he lose Ace to Akainu, once again...he lost each and every one of his crew, one by one. Nami being the last to fall...

 

All of a sudden, he woke up, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

 

Luffy's screams startled Nami awake.

 

"Luffy, what's wrong?!" she asked.

 

Luffy looked at Nami, and said, "Nothing's wrong."

 

   Nami only looked at him with a worried expression on her face, then her ears flattened, and she lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. Luffy stood up from her bed.

 

"I'm gonna go get a drink of water." he said, a little more softer then before. "You need anything?"

 

Nami didn't answer.

 

"All right." Luffy was about to exit the room, until Nami caught him off guard by hugging him from behind.

 

   Her hands were placed over the X-shaped scar on his chest, and her chest was pressing up against his back, making Luffy blush.

 

"N-Nami...?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Eh?"

 

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you, back then," Nami continued. "I'm sorry you lost Ace...I'm sorry you had to bare all of that pain without us by your side..."

 

Luffy was silent, listening to his navigator's words.

 

"Why, Luffy?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

 

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat and chewed his lip.

 

"Why did you choose to suffer by yourself for two years?!" she asked, nearly in sobs. "Why must you always keep your pain bottled up?!"

 

Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the crew were eavesdropping on Luffy and Nami on the other side of the door.

 

"I know you had another nightmare about Ace, again..." Nami sniffled.

 

Luffy looked at Nami in surprise.

 

"...It was that bad, wasn't it?" she asked.

 

Luffy turned away, and said in a hushed tone, "Yes..."

 

Nami looked up at her captain with tear-stained eyes.

 

"...only this time, Akainu didn't just kill Ace...he went after you, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Brook."

 

Nami's eyes widen in a mixture of shock and horror.

 

"Luffy..."

 

Luffy turned around and faced Nami, eyes filled with tears.

 

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost all of you guys," he said, voice breaking. "Losing Ace was bad enough!"

 

Nami felt her tears coming back at full force. Luffy buried his face into Nami's shoulder and began sobbing.

 

"Dammit to hell!" he cursed. "Why did all this have to happen to me?!"

 

The Navigator pulled him in for a hug.

 

"Oh, Luffy...!" she whispered.

 

Luffy continued crying into Nami's shoulder.

 

"I'm so sorry, Luffy...!" Nami whispered.

 

*****Meanwhile, on the other side of the door*****

 

Chopper sniffled as snot dripped from his nose and his eyes flooded with tears.

 

"L...Luffy...!" he whimpered.

 

"I didn't know he was in this much pain...!" Usopp sniffled.

 

Robin choked back a sob as tears fell from her eyes.

 

_'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry.'_ thought Zoro.

 

Sanji was trying to keep from crying by lighting a cigarette, but no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't light.

 

"Damn thing's busted!" the Fox Man cursed. "Why won't it light up?!"

 

Waterfalls of tears fell from Brook's eyes.

 

"Dammit...mustn't cry...!" Franky whimpered as tears fell from his eyes.

 

*****Back in the Women's Quarters*****

 

Luffy and Nami were still crying, but the latter seemed to be calming down.

 

"Luffy,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Listen...I think I know what'll make us both feel better."

 

"You do?"

 

Nami nodded as she placed her hands on Luffy's chest. Then...she started to kiss Luffy.

 

He started to kiss her back.

 

*****Meanwhile, on the other side of the door*****

 

"Oh, my..." Robin said, blushing.

 

"Oh, fuzzy..." said Usopp.

 

"Wait, so what's going on?" Chopper asked.

 

"It's nothing!" Usopp answered. "Stop listening in on this!"

  


  


"Nami, why?!" sobbed Sanji.

  


  


"Oh, boy..." said Zoro.

  


  


"Here we go." said Franky.

  


  


"Goodness!"Brookgasped, also blushing.  


 

*****Back in the Women's Quarters*****

 

   Luffy quickly stripped, leaving himself completely exposed to Nami, before proceeding to make out with the Cat Woman. Next, they both fell on Nami's bed, with the Monkey Man being on top of her. Nami wrapped her legs around his waist as he cupped her left breast in his hand.

 

Without warning...they both stopped.

 

"This doesn't feel right." said Luffy.

 

"...You're right." Nami agreed.

 

   They both looked at the door, with annoyed expressions on their faces. Luffy got up off of Nami, walked over to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and looked down at the others with an angry glare.

 

"You guys eavesdropping on us?!"

 

"W-w-what?!" Usopp asked. "Us?! Eavesdropping?! No! What gave you that idea?! Hehehehe...!"

 

Luffy glared at him, growling.

 

"For christ's sake, Luffy, put your gizmo away!" shouted Sanji. "Have you no shame?!"

 

Luffy was fuming.

 

"I think we should go," Robin said, wisely backing away.

 

"Agreed," Zoro said, following her.

 

Everyone else slowly backed away, until Luffy decided to give chase, for he was still fuming.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Usopp screamed. "DAMMIT, LUFFY!! AT LEAST PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!!!"

 

**"SHUT UP~!!!"** Luffy roared.

 

Nami just stood in the Women's Quarters and sighed in disbelief.

 

"Well, there goes the mood."

 

*****Later*****

 

   Once Luffy simmered down and stopped chasing everyone else, he went back to the Women's Quarters, and got back into bed with Nami. Since the mood was ruined, him and the Navigator decided to just sleep. He rested his head in her bosom.

 

"Sorry about that," Luffy said.

 

"Don't worry about it, hon." said Nami as she stroked Luffy's hair.

 

Luffy let out a yawn.

 

"Chasing the others around really tired me out..."

 

"Get some sleep."

 

"Yes, Nami..." Luffy yawned, again, as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

Nami smiled before she fell asleep, as well.

 

_'Sleep well, my captain.'_

 

*****The Next Morning*****

 

Nami yawned as she woke up.

 

"Morning, Lu--huh?"

 

Luffy wasn't in bed.

 

"Where'd he go?" she asked to no one in particular.

 

She got dressed and went to look for him.

 

"Luffy!" she called.

 

No answer.

 

"Maybe he's in the kitchen."

 

So, she went to the kitchen to look for him.

 

He wasn't in there, either. Only Sanji.

 

"Sanji-kun? Have you seen Luffy anywhere?" Nami asked.

 

"He's sitting on his special seat, taking a nap." the Fox Man answered.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Thanks," she said.

 

"Anytime." Sanji smiled, back.

 

   Nami left the kitchen and walked over to the Sunny's figurehead. Just as Sanji had said, Luffy was napping on it. Noticing her scent, he woke up.

 

"Hey, Nami."

 

"Hey." she replied. "Sleep well?"

 

"Yeah. You?"

 

Nami nodded her head.

 

"Mind if I sit with you?"

 

Luffy smiled and scooted over so Nami could sit with him. The two of them enjoyed the scent of the ocean breeze.

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes?"

 

"...How long is forever?"

 

"A really long time." she answered. "Why?"

 

"...Because that's how long I wanna have you."

 

Nami blushed.

 

Luffy wrapped his tail around hers.

 

"Nami...promise me you won't leave me, okay?" he asked.

 

"I promise." she answered, wrapping her tail around his.

 

"By the way, I've gotta tell everybody something."

 

"What's that?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy stood up from the figurehead, walked up to the deck and called for the rest of the crew.

 

"YARODOMO~!!" he yelled.

 

Everyone made their way out onto the deck.

 

"Uh, Luffy," Usopp said. "I know what you're gonna say, and I totally agree with you. EAVESDROPPING ON YOU AND NAMI WAS ZORO'S IDEA!!!"

 

"WHAT?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"He made us all do it! I didn't want to, I swear!" the lying Ferret Man sobbed fake tears.

 

"Um...that's not what I was gonna say." said Luffy.

 

"Oh, ok." said Usopp as he quickly regained his composure.

 

"...I figured out why you, Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Sanji bought me all those new shirts."

 

"...Nothing really gets passed you, huh?" Sanji asked. "We kinda forgot that you're a little smarter after the two years."

 

"I'm not saying that I'm not grateful, because I am," said Luffy. "and I know that this scar of mine's really depressing to look at."

 

   Everyone looked down, sadly, as if to reaffirm this fact. Luffy placed his hand over his chest, and he said, "As you're all aware, I'm still haunted by the memory of Ace's death."

 

"..." Everyone was quiet.

 

"I don't know if I'll be over it...to be honest, I feel like I might never be over it...though, what terrifies me more than that memory is losing all of you."

 

Everyone looked at Luffy in surprise.

 

"Luffy..." said Chopper.

 

"We're sorry," Usopp said.

 

"Don't apologize." said Luffy, a bit softer than before.

 

Nami hugged Luffy from behind.

 

Then, everyone came in for a group hug.

 

"Thanks, you guys." said Luffy.

 

"No problem, Captain," Zoro said.

 

They broke the hug, soon after.

 

"So...do you feel better?" Brook asked.

 

"A little bit, yeah." Luffy answered.

 

**Grrrrrrmm...urrrrrr...urrrrgle...**

 

"And hungry," he added, and everyone laughed.

 

"I'll start making breakfast." Sanji laughed.

 

"Extra meat for me, please!" Luffy said, rubbing his stomach.

 

"Got it." Sanji said.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

*****During Breakfast*****

 

Luffy was scarfing down his food, as usual. He even swiped everyone's food, too. Except for once, no one had any complaints.

 

_'So long as he's not too depressed.'_ Sanji thought.

 

Nami smiled. It looked like Luffy was finally back to his old self. She petted him as he ate.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

Nami giggled as well.

 

"Now isn't that sweet?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah," answered Zoro, not really paying attention to what was happening and was eating his breakfast.

 

Suddenly, Luffy snatched some of his food.

 

"What the--?!" he said. "Aw, forget it."

 

Robin simply giggled. Everyone else laughed, too.

 

"Feh." said Zoro.

 

   Yep...it looked like Luffy was definitely back to normal. Despite the scars he bares, he will always find a way to overcome them...because he had someone to lean on to. As well as the rest of his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of _Scars_. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is depressing, but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
